Midnight English
by ksanta
Summary: Aomine is horny and tries to convince his boyfriend, Kagami, to do something naughty. Kagami/Aomine, KagaAo, M rated, Enjoy!
**Midnight English**

"Kagamiiii..." a voice whined.

"Hmm, what?" answered another voice, sounding half asleep.

"Let's do something naughty... C'mon, please~?"

"Aomine, it's 2 a.m. and we both have practice tomorrow."

"C'mon...Taiga" Kagami could feel Aomine's breath on his ear, the other male was hugging him from behind, while caressing his chest lightly. All the redhead wanted was to go to sleep, but Aomine's actions were making that difficult, not to mention the boner he now had under the blankets. With a quite sight and a little fond smile Kagami turned around. Not wasting any time he attacked the blunette's lips, relishing in the surprised look on his face. Aomine quickly started kissing back, their tongues fighting with each other. After a while it became obvious to Aomine that Kagami was trying to dominate him, and the blunette decided to let him take the lead tonight.

Kagami felt as Aomine's tongue suddenly stopped fighting him and submitted, his whole body relaxing under him. The redhead couldn't stop the little grow that escaped him when he realized that Aomine was letting him be on top this time. While it wasn't unheard of, it wasn't something that happened very often, mostly on special occasions, or when the bluenette was especially horny.

Taking the lead the redhead moved on top of the other's body. One of his hands moved down the dark colored chest, stomach, lower and sneaked in the blue boxers, taking hold of the already hard and leaking member. Kagami had Aomine's cock firmly in his hand and started pumping slowly, his mouth preoccupied with Aomine's nipples. His other hand was carded through the bluenette's hair. It didn't take much for Aomine to start moaning and rocking his hips, he needed more friction. Wanting to prolong their current activity Kagami decided he wouldn't let Aomine cum so easily tonight. He salivated his finger quickly and placed it near Aomine's entrance, his other hand still caressing his member. Leaning in the others ear, the redhead whispered sultry.

"Daiki"

Aomine's breath stopped. Kagami didn't stop there, his finger started circling Aomine's perked opening.

"Tell me, what is it you want?" He whispered in english. Aomine couldn't stop the shiver. He loved when Taiga talked in English, it was like a kink. And when Taiga talked in english to him in bed, it often escalated to dirty sex talk, still in english.

"Taiga..." His voice was supposed to come out as a whine, but it ended in a needy moan. Aomine was breathing hard, his chest heaving, his legs around Kagami's hips, his hands clenching the sheets. He could feel Taiga's finger going in, and then back out of his opening to circle it some more. Aomine was so flustered, he trashed and growled, but Kagami only repeated what he had said earlier.

"What do you want, Daiki? What do you need? Tell me." Kagami said still in English, still whispering in his ear. He returned to biting and liking his boyfriend's earlobe, he could sense Aomine's resolve wavering.

"Please, Kagami... come on..,please!

"Please what? What do you want me to do?"

Aomine whined in frustration once again, and decided to hell with it. He looked Kagami in the eyes, his own eyes showing his desire, his eyelids heavy.

"Please fuck me, Taiga!"

"Your wish is my command!" Kagami said, pushing his finger in Aomine's now puckered hole, he ignored the mumbled "it better be..." and started moving his finger, stretching his lover's tight hole.

Soon, he added a second finger and started scissoring them inside of Aomine. The blunette was so far gone, he was almost impaling himself on the redhead's moving fingers, his nails leaving marks on Kagami's back, his mouth was open, a little trickle of saliva escaping from one corner of his mouth along with the breathy and lewd moans.

"Taiga...enough, enter...me!"

Kagami stopped moving his hand, and looked at Aomine, searching his face with his red eyes.

"You sure?" He asked breathily.

"Yes! Do it... Hurry, need you!"

Kagami didn't need any more convincing, his member was burning for Aomine.

The redhead removed his fingers from Aomine's stretched hole, and before the blunette could even whine about being empty, Kagami was root-deep inside of his tight passage. Feeling the man on top of him ram into his little hole in one powerful move, left Aomine shuddering and fighting for breath. Kagami was looking him in the eyes, letting him get comfortable. Once Aomine nodded at him Kagami started moving, searching for that special place inside of the blunette. Suddenly Aomine's back arched of the bed, his nails digging into Kagami's shoulders, and he gave a loud and wanton moan. Wanting to hear more of his boyfriend's lewd voice, Kagami angled himself inside the bluenette, and started thrusting, hitting Aomine's prostate with every thrust.

"Kagami, please... AHh!... I wunna cum, ple-...hAa"

The redhaid was already near his limit, but hearing Aomine begging to come was enough for him. He moved one of his hands to the others leaking member and started pumping in time with his thrusts.

Aomine came hard, his sperm all over his chest, his walls tightening around Kagami's cock. The feeling of Aomine's passage squeezing him tightly and the view of Aomine's blissful orgasm threw him over the edge and he came inside of his blue-haired lover.

With no more energy after his orgasm Kagami slumped on top of Aomine, barely managing to pull his softening member from Aomine's stretched and full with seed hole.

Kagami rolled aside and put his head on Aomine's shoulder, his lips ghosting over the blunette's neck.

"It was great." He said into Aomine's neck, placing a kiss, then a lick, soon he was sucking at the skin at the base of the throat, making a hickey.

"Hmm." Was the only answer Aomine gave. He felt content. Kagami was always a good lover, always leaving him satisfied.

"I love you." Kagami whispered against the hickey he had just finished leaving.

Aomine pulled the redhead closer to him, placing a kiss on his hair, and whispered "I love you. Go to sleep."

The two fell asleep like that, hugging each other, completely forgetting about the hellish practice that awaited them the next day.


End file.
